The hill-holder of the present invention operates to relieve a vehicle operator of the precarious driving condition wherein the vehicle is situated on a hill facing upward. The vehicle operator must maintain one foot on the clutch and the other foot on the brake during a stop. When it is desired to drive up the hill, the operator must quickly accelerate with the other foot before the vehicle starts to roll backward down the hill.
For preventing backward rolling of a vehicle, I have proposed the following hill-holder in the Korean Utility Model Application No. 11412.
A valve means is provided in the solenoid assembly which is actuated by a battery. Within the solenoid assembly are provided a core and a rod with a compression spring mounted therewith. Opening for fluid is bored through the center of a piston and valve control ring.
This prior art requires too many components and increases the cost and trouble.
The object of this invention for overcoming such defects, this invention simplifies the construction of the hill-holder.